Katsu The Daughter Of Goku
by Zallis96
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story of the daughter of goku.


The winds flowed around Mt. Paozu like graceful birds. The grass blowing in the wind shimmering in the sun.

"Its real quiet with him gone.." chichi said to herself while cleaning the already clean house for the third time today. " I wonder when he's coming back. At least Gohan has been studying!" She thought about all the times she had with Goku and missed him deeply. During the time he was gone she had givin birth to a beautiful daughter and named her Katsu. Gohan when he found out was overjoyed ahd constantly wanted to take care of her which was a big help, but she missed Goku even if all he did was train she missed his company.

"Mom i finished my work!" Gohan yelled from his room. After he had came home from planet Namek his mother had been so strict and would hardly let him train. She would tell him things like " No son of mine" or "just like your idiot father!" But over time she had gotten really upset and Gohan knew it was from her missing the sound of Goku's training.

"Waaaaaaaa! Waaaaaa!" Sounds of crying could be heard.

" Okay! Could you feed Katsu Gohan then i'll let you go train with piccolo." She said happily.

" Yes mom." He went into Katsu's bedroom and took her out of the crib "here you go!" He said as he gave her the bottle. He had prepared ten bottles in preparation because Katsu like her father loved to eat and they found this out quickly. She began to tear through the first few bottles like they were nothing and continued to drink allot until finally releasing a enormous burp that could be heard from outside.

Katsu giggled and then wanted to play with Gohan.

" you are really like dad.. i hope you didn't get his smarts.." then in the distance their phone rang.

" Gohan! Krillin called said it was really important!" Chichi hollering across the house.

" Coming!" Gohan wondered what it could be Krillin and him hadn't hung out much since they came back from Namek and surely wouldn't call him maybe Goku but him no he's just a kid. " hello?"He asked questioning the reason he called.

"D-do you feel that!" Krillin said his voice slightly trembling.

"Feel what?" Gohan replied confused.

" Its Frieza!! Hes back! Dont you feel his ki!!" At that moment Gohans heart sank he did feel it memories of namek came flooding back in and now what he had thought his dad had accomplished was gone Frieza had returned.

" I do now Krillin i was so focused on homework and Katsu i didn't realize!" He said urgently.

" were all going to be at the landing sight! Hopefully we can stop him."although Krillin was very uncertain about this.

" i'll go get my battle armor and be right there!" He hung up the phone and gave Katsu to chichi.

" Mom Frieza came back! Im going to go help!" Gohan had a worried feeling Katsu was born with a great power level if Frieza felt it he may think its goku and try to kill her. He continued and rushed to get his armor on and was about to fly away when chichi yelled

"Be safe!! I love you!"

"I love you to!" He said as he charged of to that distant battle.

Anger and malice stirred as the circular space craft neared the planet the anger he felt from losing against that filthy monkey was enough to grind his new mechanical body. His eyes narrowed and looked at the planet with distain.

"Son why dont we just blow them up? Then we wouldn't have to deal with them." King Cold said with a bored expression.

"No Father! They deserve to be tortured everyone of them for what they had done!" Frieza's hatred towards the earthlings and saiyans had grown tremendously since they had fought on namek.

"I will not allow these pests to continue to live!" Frieza said with hatred.

"More the reason to blow it up now my son!" King Cold hated how his son was so reckless i mean it was his fault that the saiyans survived and his fault that he was injured so bad, but Frieza was the heir to the throne and he must make his own decisions.

"No father i want to see his face as i murder the ones he loves." Frieza replied with a malicious smile.

"Ok son." Cold said while giving a slight yawn. Then Captain Grappu bowed and walked in there chambers he was appules race with royal blue skin and lime green spots.

"My lord! Our crafts On board scouter has located a power of eighty-eight million!"

"My are you sure that's correct rather high dont you think?" King cold stated rather shocked.

" No Father its correct it must be that filthy monkey who killed me! " father i want you to land somewhere els! I will deal with him myself!" Frieza said boiling over with anger.

" Ok son. Shall we raise the stealth feilds?"

" No father they apparently have the ability to sense our power! So we will have to face them head on."

" My lord if i may we do have personal power stealth fields perhaps if one of you were to use it you could catch them off guard?" Grappu said this not knowing what frieza had in mind.

"Father i will go take a smaller craft and use the stealth field! You go and land somewhere els and distract them Goku is mine!

" Ok son how many should i murder?"

" all of them!" Fireza hatefully replied. He passed Grappu and glared at him and took the stealth field and entered his space craft with a built in scouter and headed towards the source not knowing what it actually was.


End file.
